johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MKXG~Kharacters (DLC)
Continued from MKXG~Kharacters (Part 3) Note: These kharacters in this page are all DLC and are only available in the online store. Goro Once the champion of Mortal Kombat, he has held the title for 9 tournaments straight after defeating the Great Kung Lao. But it was Lao's descendant Liu Kang who defeated him in the 10 tournament. Humiliated, he returned to Outworld and even fought in Shao Kahn's tournament (lost to the current Kung Lao). He aided Kahn in his invasion of Earthrealm but was frozen by the cyborg Sub-Zero. Though his whereabouts are unknown, it is said that Goro and his race of Shokan are not participating in the Outworld civil war. Variations Kuatan Warrior: 'Goro wears some kind of Roman-era helmet. He has some of his basic moves in this variation and he even has a chest charge special move and has more stomping moves as well. '''Dragon Fangs: '''Much like in MK Armageddon, Goro has wrist mounted blades on his arms. He can use them to cause more damage to his opponents. '''Tigrar Fury: '''The calluses on his back glow orange. He gains some moves used by Kintaro from the last game, he throws actual fireballs (not those green colored fireballs) and even spits a stream of fire from his mouth. Tanya Another long lost Edenian, Tanya became an Outworld assassin in her own right. But as she is Edenian, she sides with Mileena in her fight to keep Outworld's throne during the civil war. Variations '''Pyromancer: '''Tanya's body has orange glowing streaks. She can throw fireballs like Liu Kang can and she also has the ability to create a dark colored cloud around her. '''Kobu Jutsu: '''Tanys has bladed Tonfas on each side of her waist and she can use them either for close up kombat or she can throw them as projectiles. '''Dragon Naginata: '''A Naginata is on her back and she can use the weapon for long range fighting and she can perform some acrobatic kicks as well. Tremor First appearing in ''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, tremor can manipulate rocks and other Earthian materials. He has joined the Black Dragon and performs jobs very well for the organization. Variations '''Crystaline: '''Tremor's arms and waist glow a blue-ish green color. His special moves will be crystal-like rather than rock like and can summon crystals as well. '''Aftershock: '''Tremor is mask-less in this variation. He can stomp the ground and causes Earthquakes, either while on the ground or in the air. '''Metallic: '''Tremor's arms and waist are almost like made of gold. He can change his arms to make them look like lava or gold. Either making him tough or do more damage. Bo' Rai Cho A martial arts master from Outworld, he ventures to Earthrealm to train of the realms finest warriors. He has trained both Liu Kang and Kung Lao in hopes that either one would win the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament. Not much of a player in the story of the game, but he has with Raiden when they remember Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Variations '''Drunken Master: '''Bo' Rai Cho' rice winecanister as some pale green linings on it. He also has some meditation moves in this variation which he can use to trick his opponents into a false sense of security or to heal him in a fight. He can even drink from his canister. '''Dragon Breath: '''Bo' Rai Cho's Rice Wine canister has a glowing red symbol on it and contains some kind of red liquid. He also gains some fire-based moves which can either attack his opponent or leave a fire behind. '''Bartitsu: '''He has a kane on his back. Not only does he use his kane to attack but also some moves that Liu Kang uses TryBorg One of the last of the surviving remenants of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative. Though, Sub-Zero would eliminate the Cybernized Lin Kuei. But their last experiment has survived. This super Cyber Ninja is now trying to elminate the new Lin Kuei and even the revived Shirai-Ryu . Variations '''Cyrax (LK-4D4): TryBorg becomes Cyrax, and with it TruyBorg will also have Cyrax's special moves as he can use a buzzsaw, a laser-net, and even bombs. He can also use some air slamming moves as well. Sektor (LK-9T9): TryBorg will become Sektor, and he will use Sektor's moves suhc as missiles and even the teleport uppercut. Smoke (LK-7T2): '''TryBorg will become the Cyberized Smoke, and he'll have his special moves suhc as a spear move (like Scorpion's), and can even use Smoke's smoke moves to either disappear or attack his opponents. '''Cyber Sub-Zero (LK-520): TryBorg will become Cyber Sub-Zero and even has some of Sub-Zero's moves such as the ice ball and ice slide. Note: ''All of TryBorg's special moves will be dependent on which variation you have chosen. Jason Vorhees The main antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th series of horror movies. He uses a machete to kill his victims. Variations Slasher: Jason has his iconic Machete. He uses it to either close kombat or he can throw it as well. Relentless: 'Jason's mask has a metallic gold color. He also has some dashing moves and even poison blood that drains his opponent's health as well as using some of kind of mist to teleport. '''Unstoppable: '''Jason has a loose chains around his neck. Like Gill from ''Street Fighter 3 he can resurrect himself (depending on how full his ability meter is). Predator A part of a proud alien race known as the Yaujta. They venture throughout the universe to hunt other species. They are trained to not just use technology but also their fighting skills as well. Variations '''Hunter: '''The Predator's helmet and armor are black. He also can set up snagging traps as well as it's health shards to heal himself during kombat. '''Warrior: '''The Predator is Mask-less in this variation. It's mostly a close kombat fighter as he has some physical special moves and even uses his iconic self-destruct device as well. '''Hish-Qu-Ten: '''It's metal armor is grey and he also has his iconic Plasma Caster in this variation. He uses his plasma caster to attack his enemies. Leatherface The main antagonist of ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre ''series of horror movies. This being uses a chainsaw to kill it's victims. Variations '''Killer: '''Leatherface's costume is that of a white mask (assumably made from leather) as well as a white apron with a green plad shirt. Almost like Erron Black, he has a move which he goes into a stance and depending on which button you press will determine the move he makes. '''Pretty Lady: '''His leather *face* is like that of a clown and is wearing some kind of tie-less suit. He also throws his iconic chainsaw to attack from a distance. '''Butcher: His face has stitches on it and his shirt is red. He also uses his chainsaw for those long, agonizing kills as seen in the movie. Xenomorph (Alien) The race of aliens which are a parasitic kind of race as they use hosts of some kind to mutliply and regain their numbers. They use their dark and their sharp claws and their tail as well as their teeth to kill their victims, or bring them to their nest alive for incubation via a facehugger. Variations Tarkatan: It's head looks like that of a warrior Xeno. It also has some of Baraka's moves as it uses it's organic blades. '''Acidic: '''It's head is like that of a spitter Xeno. Because of this, it spits the Xeno's iconic acid blood at it's opponents much like Reptile can. '''Konjurer: '''It's head is like that of a Praetorian (or the Queen). It sends drones and even Facehuggers at it's opponents. |}